


I'm sorry, I  didn't mean to

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [26]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 75, M/M, non!au, tired!Tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong was a great leader. But even he had bad days...





	I'm sorry, I  didn't mean to

Being a leader was hard. You needed to look out for your members, you needed to be the connection between them and the management, and if something happened you were the one who took the bullet for them. 

It was a stressful role, honestly.

That's why every time someone complimented him on his leadership, Taeyong felt like a rock has been lifted off of his chest. Especially if the compliment came from his members.  
And even if it was a thankful job, sometimes it just became too much. 

Taeyong thought that he was pretty good at masking these feelings and not letting the members notice it. He had never yelled or snapped at them because his responsibilities or the management made him angry. 

At least he has never done it until now. 

But now, as he was standing in front of Yuta, who haven't done anything bad other than talking cheerfully about something, the guilt started eating him from the inside after he had snapped at him, he couldn't help but question this. 

Yuta was shocked, looking at Taeyong with wide eyes. He didn't see this coming.

Taeyong collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. He had fucked up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you" he said, rubbing his hands onto his cheeks. This was too much. He just wanted to sleep. For years, preferably.

Yuta watched him silently for a moment. He could see the dark circles under Taeyong's eyes and how tense his shoulders were. So he just smiled softly, before he slowly made his way to the bed and squatted down in front of Taeyong.

The elder looked at him with tired, bloodshot eyes as Yuta held his arms up, smiling lovingly.

"Do you want a hug?" That was all he asked. Taeyong felt his lips trembling as he leaned forward and fell into the waiting arms.

"Yes, please..."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
